Mirror Image
by MorningStar1101
Summary: Akuma is Itachi's twin and the sister that Sasuke never knew. Now she is a missing nin and on the run, will her brother be there to help her? Or will Orochimaru get to her first?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard loud voices coming towards me.

"Thanks for treating us ramen Kakashi-sensei!" That was the loudest one and I stared at my ramen, trying to think of why I came to this stand in particular.

The voices became louder until they were right outside, then inside as well.

I sighed again, pushing my ramen around with my chopsticks, having lost my appetite all of a sudden.

I looked up and studied the four that had entered; they were a mixed bunch, to say the least.

The first was blonde and was wearing an orange jumpsuit, enough said.

The second was a pink haired and trying to cling to the third one, who was black haired and obviously the Uchiha boy.

Their sensei was none other than the copy ninja himself, Kakashi Hatake.

I picked up my bag and opened my wallet, to pull out some money for the ramen. The team beside me ordered theirs and I thought is about time I left, the blonde one was giving me a headache. I picked up my two handed sword and fixed the strap so that the 6 foot blade sat diagonally on my back, the tip of the blade nearing my left ankle, and the handle over my right shoulder.

"That's a big sword." The blonde one stated.

I turned slightly, staring him straight in the eye and he shivered.

"Great for silencing annoying sounds." I said, smirking slightly.

He gulped visibly and Kakashi turned to me, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Dunno, I tend to get around."

I turned to leave when a hand grabbed my shoulder; I looked around and saw Kakashi staring at me.

"I know who you are now." He said, after giving me a curious look.

I brushed off his hand and rested my fist on my hip, "Oh really? Who am I then?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes, I would say you were an Uchiha but they are all dead, save Sasuke here and his traitorous older brother." He said, eyeing me up and down.

I smirked.

"And that smirk, that's a trademark Uchiha smirk." He added.

I leaned in really close, staring the copy ninja down and, to his credit, he didn't even flinch.

"But you said all the Uchiha's were dead." With that I flashed him my sharingan and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Great job, Akuma, you have earned your leave." Tsunade said.<p>

"What leave?" I narrowed my eyes at the Hokage.

"Your 6 months leave that I am giving to you because you work too much." She said, looking at me meaningfully.

I pulled out a kunai and took off my headband. "You sure about this Tsunade?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, "If it's the only way, then yes, I'm sure."

"Here," I gave her my headband, "keep it safe for me, just while I'm gone."

Tsunade nodded and I could see her eyes tearing up. She furiously wiped them away, "Go, before I start to cry."

I smiled sadly and threw the kunai at her, she deflected it easily but it had the desired effect, I had tried to kill the Hokage.

"HELP!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs and I was instantly surrounded by ANBU.

Tsunade pointed at me and said "She tried to kill me, get her!"

I nodded my head to the Hokage before taking my leave in a cloud of confusion.

I looked back at the village, my home for 18 years, and smiled.

I knew I would never return, so did Tsunade, she knew that my trust for this village had never existed and neither did my trust for her.

The leaf village lost my trust when my twin brother was ordered to kill my clan.

Now I was leaving, the village posed no more challenges for me, no more help in furthering my abilities. There was only one person stronger than me and that was my brother, Itachi.

I knew that it was about time I found him.

I sighed and turned around, putting my back to the village, and left.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she'll be here?"<p>

The tall, blue man turned to his partner, the shorter one turning and meeting his eye.

"She left the village, she is a missing Nin and she is my twin. She will be here." Itachi replied.

The two of them walked into the club and straight to the bar, scanning the room for the person in question. They had just ordered their drinks when an announcement was called over a P.A. system.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, as you know tonight is open mic night and we have a new person on the list tonight. She will be singing first, her name is..." The announcer paused as he tried to read the name, obviously this person had very poor handwriting or it was done in a rush, because he couldn't decipher it. He was still trying to read it when someone popped up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"I believe you mean me." She said.

The announcer nodded and handed her a mic, "When you're ready."

* * *

><p>I sat down at the bar after my song, a little sweaty from the lights and kind of light headed. I had a strange feeling in my gut, one that I haven't felt since I was about 13.<p>

My brother was here.


	2. Chapter 2

I ordered a drink and gulped it down probably a little too quickly. The man next to me noticed this and commented,

"A little fast don't you think?"

I looked at him and my head swam, I put my palm to my forehead, trying to quell the nausea rising in my stomach.

"Yeah, but with the gnawing pain in my stomach, I would rather the numbing nausea from alcohol."

Another drink found its way into my peripheral vision and I looked up to the bartender with a questioning look.

"The man down the end brought this for you and told me to give you this." He said, sliding a small piece of paper in my direction. I unfolded it and stared at the message, written in handwriting so familiar yet so very distant.

_Blue Lagoon Hotel_

Was all it said, but I would know how to find which room, just follow my gut instinct. I looked around for the man in question; the bartender noticed this and told me they had already left. I nodded at this information, deciding to have a few more drinks before I confronted my brother for the first time in 5 years.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Kisame said impatiently.<p>

Itachi looked at him meaningfully, "We haven't seen each other in 5 years, a lot would have changed since then, give her time."

Kisame sat down in a huff, staring out of the closest window, stiffening when he saw a slight movement.

"Itachi, I think she's outside." He mentioned to his partner.

"Nah, too cold to stay out there at the moment." A voice behind them said.

Kisame whirled around to see the girl that Itachi had pointed out to him. She was Itachi exact height, had the same hair only pulled into a plait over her right shoulder and the exact same eyes, currently holding the eternal mangekyō sharingan. She was wearing skin tight short shorts, a black tank top that showed her midriff with knuckle gloves and ninja sandals.

* * *

><p>"Itachi." I acknowledged, inclining my head towards my twin.<p>

He walked towards me and stopped a few feet away, after standing there for a few minutes I closed the gap and pulled him into a long awaited hug. He returned it gingerly, not sure about this whole situation in front of his team member and friend.

I pulled back and held my brother at arm's length, scrutinising him from head to toe, while he did the same with me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, as well as deactivate my sharingan.

"Too long have I waited to leave that stupid village." I said, a genuine smile graced my lips and his twitched in return but remained flat.

A cough from behind us drew my attention and I saw Itachi's face crease slightly in a frown.

"Will you be patient? You're starting to act like Sasori." He said and my smile widened. Itachi caught this and looked at me questionly; I put a finger to my lips and proceeded to go sit next to his partner, placing my sword beside me.

"Akuma Uchiha." I introduced myself and held out my hand, which he took and brought it to his lips to kiss.

He released my hand and smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." He replied.

I nodded and cocked my head slightly in curiosity, studying him, earning a somewhat confused look from Kisame.

"Hm, ah well." I said and got up, retrieved my sword and headed back towards Itachi, who was still standing away from us.

"So what now brother?" I asked, facing him once again.

"Kisame and I have a mission to complete, once that is done, I will confer with our leader on you joining us." He said, "Until then, do what you wish."

"Then can I help you with your mission in any way?" I asked.

Itachi shook his head lightly, "Stay here, or around here. We will see in 3 days."

"Ok then, if you need me, I'll probably be drinking." I said as I left.

* * *

><p>It has been a very long time since I have uploaded. To those who have this story in their alertsfavourites, Thank you for sticking with me and I will try to write more, more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi was always right and they were done in three days. I met back up with them one evening in the same bar we started in, Itachi spotting me at the bar, drink in hand.  
>I flinched when he placed his hand on my shoulder, not familiar with gentle physical kindness that a person can receive, as anyone who touched me usually wanted to inflict pain.<p>

_"No, that wasn't right. Do it again." The harsh words were followed by a sting slap to the 7 year olds face, sending her reeling backwards from the force._

He removed his hand as quickly as he had put it there, confused at why I would flinch. Shrugging slightly to himself he started explaining their next move to me.

"Kisame and I have to return with our success to our leader. I'm not sure what his take would be on you, but you are welcome to join for a while." He said softly.

I nodded and stood up, following them out of the bar and further away from my life before.

* * *

><p>We camped by the side of the road that night, further enough away not to draw any unwanted attention. Itachi had gone somewhere, claiming he wanted to be alone. Kisame let him go, deciding instead to sit next to me and talk.<p>

"I don't get to talk much, Itachi always wants quiet. I can respect that, but it can get frustrating." He said.

I nodded, "Well you can talk to me all you want, I don't mind. In fact, it would distract me from thinking thoughts I shouldn't have."

We began chatting about non sensical things, like how sharp I kept my blade and the strength we both needed to wield such large swords, that sort of thing. At least until he asked about my childhood.

"So what was it like growing up with Itachi? He never spoke about his childhood."

I sighed, "I don't see why he should, his life was perfect, that's all there is."

Kisame caught what I said, "_His _life, what about yours?"

I gave him a look that said _you really want to know?_ He nodded.

"Itachi was born a few minutes before me, so naturally he was the doted one, but even more so than others.

"For a few years, we were kids, like everyone else in our clan, happy kids without a care in the world. But eventually it stopped; we were both put into training at an early age and graduated the ninja academy at age 7, Itachi went on to become chunin at 10 years old and ANBU at 13.

"I on the other hand was split from my family at 7, my father claiming that I was only holding Itachi back. I was fostered out to a family and was never told how to active my bloodline.

"When Itachi heard about this, he found me and began to help me train in secret, teaching me what he had been taught. He also kept me up to date on the newest member of our family, Sasuke, and how he was growing up real fast.

"Months turned into years and Itachi became a chunin, and I finally was able to get into a squad thanks to him. He pulled some strings and I was able to get actual training, eventually learning that I had an affinity for lightning as opposed to the traditional fire of our clan.

"Shortly after, I had a falling out with an old friend of mine, the argument ended up with me pushing her off a cliff. The Hokage let the murder charge slide, as I was young and innocent. But for once I was ahead of my brother, activating the Mangekyō sharingan before him.

"Then Itachi killed our clan, I know why he did it now, but back then I was furious. Not with the death of my family, but for the fact that he was leaving me. After everything we had done together, he was going and taking out our family was his ticket out.

"I could never focus much after that, I became a Jonin purely by chance and eventually worked my way into ANBU by the time I was 16, then about four days ago, I attempted to assassinate the Hokage."

"So that's why you were running." Itachi's voice came from the shadows across from us.

I nodded, "I needed to get away and she was never going to let me, the traitor's twin sister, get off so easily."

He nodded back, "You guys get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

I rolled over, my back to Kisame's and for the first time in years, slept soundly knowing my brother was near.

* * *

><p>So I'm back? I think...at least after watching about 50 episodes of Naruto (from the very beginning) I got some inspiration to write another chapter...sorry for taking forever and that you haven't lost interest :) I appreciate any reviews. Also don't forget that I have requests open for Akatsuki one shots, just pm or email me...<p> 


End file.
